


Risk

by Spooky66



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Early MSR, Episode: s02e16 Colony, Episode: s02e17 End Game, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 19:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12688314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky66/pseuds/Spooky66
Summary: Mulder and Scully talk about the events of Colony and End Game





	Risk

“I… I’m sorry, I couldn’t let you risk your life on this.” Mulder cokes out and it takes all my energy to ask why his life is worth less than mine. I want to shake him and tell him how frightening it was when I couldn’t find him but I hold myself back.

“Did you find what you were looking for?” I ask instead.

“No.” He starts and I close my eyes.

“No. But I… I found something I thought I’d lost.” He continues and my brows scrunch together as I wait for him to finish.

“Faith to keep looking.”

I can’t help but smile at him but it’s a sad smile. Through this hospital wait, I realized why it hurt so bad to see him here like this, and I fought it with every fiber of my being. I’m in love with him.  
It’s why seeing him eating and breathing through a tube tore my heart apart, why I was ready to throw punches in order to get Mulder out of the tub of water when I first found him, and why I am still sitting at his bedside wishing I could take his pain away.

“Do you need anything?” I ask after a moment.

“Maybe some water.” He responds in the same scratchy voice.

I reach for the cup on his nightstand and angle the straw to his mouth. He takes a few steady sips before lying back again and looking exhausted from just that little bit of movement.

“How long have I been here?”

“Almost a week.” I say and can’t stop myself from running my hand over his hair.

“You’ve been here the whole time?” He asks it like he’s surprised.

Only Fox Mulder can trade his sister to free me and then act surprised that I would stay with him while he was recovering.

“Of course I have. You’re lucky I tracked your sorry ass down when I did, a couple more minutes of them trying to warm you up and we wouldn’t be having this conversation.”  
His jaw clenches and he blindly moves his hand to find mine.

“Thank you.”

I smooth my hand over his cheek and nod.

“Go back to sleep Mulder. I can tell you’re tired.”

He simply nods, squeezes my hand, and closes his eyes. 

The next time he wakes up is while I’m asleep. I open my eyes to see him staring at me with a look I can’t name.

“Hey.” His voice sounds more normal than it did a few hours before.

“Hey, you should have woken me up.” I say sitting up close to the bed and taking his hand, needing to reestablish the connection.

“You looked like you needed your sleep.”

“Do you need anything? How are you feeling?”  
He smiles at me with good humor.

“I’m fine doctor Scully. You just missed breakfast actually.”

“I’ve been asleep for that long?”

“Like I said, I think you needed it.”

A few days later we board a plane, Mulder was still weak but had insisted on traveling. I fussed about him until he pushed my hands away.

I watch him as he sleeps, attuned to every small movement.

When we get to his apartment he let me walk him in and get him settled. I find myself reluctant to leave him. The past few days had been hard on him and I felt a certain measure of guilt about getting kidnapped by the Mulder look-alike.

“How are you feeling Mulder?”  
I ask finally.

He pulls a blanket around himself, “Still can’t get warm but alright.”

I look at him for a moment and he sighs.

“I’m fine Scully. I- those women were not Samantha. They may be clones of her, but they are not the real thing.” He says.

I sit next to him, “Did they give you any clues?”

He shakes his head and sits back, closing his eyes.

I take his hand. He doesn’t open his eyes but he squeezes my hand.

“You should have told me who she was Mulder.”

He shakes his head, “No, it’s a moot point anyway because it wasn’t really her.”

“But you thought she was. Your parents thought she was.”

“I have no doubt that bounty hunter would have killed you Scully.”

“We could have found another way to go about it.”  
Sighing he opens his eyes and leans forward cupping my cheek in his palm.  
“Scully I was not going to let you die.” 

“But Samantha…”

He kisses me then, and I’m frozen. I hadn’t expected it but I kiss him back.

For a time we gently explore each other’s mouths until I feel Mulder getting tired.

Without a word, I pull away, lay him down, and curl in front of him. It’s a tight fit on his leather couch but he pulls me close up against his body and I feel comfortable enough to sleep.


End file.
